The Cursed Ground
by RWBYSanctum
Summary: When their car breaks down, the group are stranded in the middle of nowhere. Desperate for shelter, they walk into a campground. Unfortunately for them, that decision may come to haunt them. Especially since the camp is guarded by a certain masked killer. FT13 and P&F crossover. Rated T for character death, gore and violence. May change to M on request. Contains Phinbella fluff.


**Hey guys! So recently, I've been really, really busy with work and writer's block, so I haven't posted in a long time. But fret not, because I'm BAAACCKKK! Sorry, really excited.**

 **So this story is a Friday the 13th crossover with Phineas and Ferb. I've noticed the fanfic doesn't exactly have a great horror aspect (understandable) but I want to change that. This story is the first in a (hopefully) trilogy regarding horror icons, and who better to terrify you with the machete man himself, Jason Voorhees?**

 **Just a note: I've only watched 1 FT13 movie, and most of my research is from Wikipedia and from kill montages, so I might get facts wrong. Please tolerate these and just tell me about them nicely, and I'll try to keep them to a minimum.**

 **Warning: the following contains character death, gore and violence. If that doesn't float your boat, the back button is up there. If you're a Mortal Kombat fan, or are cool with horror, then read on.**

Chapter 1

"Come on, come on..." Phineas murmured to himself as he turned the ignition key again and again, to no avail.

"What's wrong?" Isabella stepped out of the other car. When Phineas has pulled over to the s ide of the road, she had known something was up.

"Stupid radiator overheated. Car's not going anywhere for now." Ferb replied from the front of the car.

"Come on, guys! You've done so much more impossible stuff than fix a car. Can't you guys just fix it and get it over with? I wanna get back to Dansville ASAP!" Buford yelled from the other car.

"We could fix it, under normal circumstances. Unfortunately, we seem to have forgotten our toolbox." Ferb said pointedly.

"I'm told you, Ferb, we don't have enough space with everything we brought to bring it. Damnit, you think I wouldn't have brought it if I had known the car was gonna break down?" Phineas defended.

Isabella placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Phineas. Ferb didn't mean to insult you. We're all a little high strung here."

Phineas exhaled. She was right. The last thing they could afford now was to argue with each other.

"Sorry, Ferb." He apologised, before turning to the rest of the gang, who had piled out of both cars. "Alright, guys. Storm's about to break soon, so we'll need shelter, preferably close to the cars."

"Uh, I don't think you've realised yet, but we're in the middle of nowhere, so chances of us finding a Holiday Inn, let alone a campsite, are pretty much zero." Adyson spoke up.

"True, but it doesn't have to be nice. It just needs to accommodate us for a day. Then a few of us will head out to the nearest town in the other car to find a mechanic." Phineas explained.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's just find some shelter. And soon. I'm not gonna let my hair get all wet from the rain."

They split up, and they slowly made their way through the forest.

If the man could think, he might wonder just how he could sense it.

It was as though there was some supernatural force tugged at him, telling him there were trespassers. And then he would rise up and deal with them, in his own way.

For years before he died, before he truly became the stuff of nightmares, the man always wondered.

For his entire life was tied to this place. It was where he had grown up. Where he had spent every summer at with his mom.

Where he first 'died'.

And where his mom died. And he had seen it with his own eyes.

He'd seen her again, when he went to Hell. Her spirit had spoken with him. Told him how happy she was to see him.

Told him how proud she was.

For those few happy years, he felt something he had never felt for a long time.

Happiness.

Of course, it did not last. Soon, he was torn away, tricked into doing another killer's work. When he found out the truth, he had made short work of the killer. He worked for no one. No one would lord over him.

Jason Voorhees served no one.

Since his death, he had always protected Camp Crystal Lake, an undying soldier protecting his homeland. Answering the call of his land.

And he would answer it again now.

He felt the tug at him again. The feeling that something was not right. That voice in his ear repeating over again and again.

Intruders. Kill. Kill.

Emotionlessly, he pulled on his hockey mask and sheathed his machete. Walking out of the main hut, he walked across the campground, preparing his traps. There was no rush. He would get them all.

He always did.

Isabella shivered. The rain had hit a high point a few minutes ago, and she was soaked to the bone.

They had been searching for shelter for close to 5 minutes, without any success. Isabella was starting to wonder if they would even find one at all. They would be forced to stay in the forest until daylight, and while she and the girls were used to it, she wasn't sure they would enjoy it in the rain and without camping supplies.

"Well, we've been here too long. Let's head back and see what the others found." Phineas told her. She immediately agreed, and the two walked back to the car.

When they got back, they found most of the gang were there, save Ferb and Gretchen.

"Got anything?" Phineas asked.

"Nope. Just trees, trees and more trees." Ginger reported.

"Nothing." Adyson said.

"Found a good camping site, but without supplies..." That was Ginger.

The rest was pretty much the same. Nothing, nothing and more nothing.

Phineas sighed. "Well, gang, looks like we'll have to take the campsite. See what we can dig out."

"No, you won't." Gretchen said from behind him, Ferb trailing behind her. She had a triumphant smile.

"We found a campground not far from here. A bit out of the way, but well, it's the best we've got."

"A campground?"

"Yeah, like those summer camps. Looks abandoned by the looks of it, so we've got the place for ourselves."

"Well, beats sleeping on the ground in the rain." Adyson sighed in elation. "What's the camp called?"

"Didn't see the sign. But we can go check it out."

"Alright, then. Guys, grab your stuff. We're going to the campground."

They all cheered as they grabbed their necessities and moved out, Ferb and Gretchen leading the way.

For an abandoned campground, it sure looked decent. The cabins, at least on the outside, looked decent and livable, and certainly, there looked to be working toilets. Plus, there was a lake.

"Camp Crystal Lake." Phineas read from the hanging sign. He frowned. "Why does that sound so familiar?"

"You serious, Dinner Bell? You ain't heard of Jason?" Buford said.

"Jason?" Phineas was confused. He knew a Jason Jackson from school, but really couldn't see how it linked to the camp.

"He means Jason Voorhees. You know, that movie guy who wears a hockey mask and goes around killing people around a camp that bears the exact same name as the camp we are currently staying in? And who is COMPLETELY FICTIONAL?" Baljeet answered, emphasizing his point with a glare at Buford.

"Oh, that Jason. Well, I'm with Baljeet. I'm pretty sure he's not real, Buford. And it could just be a coincidence this campground is called Camp Crystal Lake. I mean, summer camps aren't exactly that creative with names, right?" Phineas said.

"Fine. Maybe I have been watching too many movies." They walked into the campgrounds, completely unaware of two things: the amount of trouble they would land in, and that the subject of their talk was a few feet away, hidden in the dense undergrowth.

Jason watched the group desecrate his ground. He knew what to do.


End file.
